


A Half-Demon And His Warrior Priestess

by PonderRose



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Demons, Drama & Romance, Exorcisms, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Hero's Journey, Love, Monks, Possessive Behavior, Priestesses, Protectiveness, Romance, Sacred Jewel, Swords, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Kagome is a priestess-in-training who one day comes across a half-demon pinned to a tree. She frees him, only for them to discover that he's still cursed. Kagome takes InuYasha to a monastery, where they try to figure out a way to break InuYasha's curse. Meanwhile, the demon Naraku targets the monastery and its inhabitants. Now Kagome must protect everyone inside. InuYashaxKagome
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Kagome, The Warrior Priestess

(Author's Note: No Kikyo in this story. Some random priestess pinned InuYasha to the Tree of Ages after he stole the Sacred Jewel. The curse didn't just put him to sleep but also paralyzed his body, but no one knows that yet. The Sacred Jewel does exist but never leaves Kagome's body in this version)

Kagome's P.O.V.-

On that particular afternoon, I was walking through the forest on my own. I was on yet another pilgrimage to the temple of Amaterasu on the east coast. I'd be training to be a priestess since I could remember; when I'll actually be ordained as one is another thing. Until then, I was somewhat of a nomad, traveling across the country and performing exorcisms where needed. Because I was technically still in my training stage, I couldn't charge for these acts, but most people gave me room and board for my efforts anyway. For now, I just slept wherever it was safe among the foliage.

I remember passing a square wooden well and not thinking much of it. It would be time to start searching for some dinner soon. I had made it about twenty feet away from the well when something caught my eye. Curious, my feet paused and my head turned to the side. And there, right there pinned up against the trunk of this massive tree, was this demon. A half-demon, to be precise; I could tell by looking at him. He had long white hair and wore a red kimono. There were the cutest little dog ears on top of his head. Vines and greenery had snaked around him; I'd say he'd been there for a long time. At first it wasn't clear if he was actually dead or not. I let out an inward sigh. Part of becoming a priestess is to help any soul in distress, human or otherwise. I had to go over and check for myself.

I'll admit, he was pretty cute up close. His face looked so sincere and peaceful, though I doubt getting shot by an arrow was a peaceful experience at all. I slowly approached the half-demon, stretching out two fingers to rest underneath the side of his chin. My eyes grew when I felt a pulse. "Ok, so you're alive," I heard the sound of my voice for the first time in hours; I usually walked in silence, so not to alert demons to my presence. As if my scent didn't already do that.

My hand came down and I examined him, trying to think of what to do next. "I can't leave you here like this. You're a sitting duck if I do….." Though he seems to have been doing just fine up to now. Regardless, it would be wrong to leave him here asleep like that. I wonder what I should do first? "Should I try to wake you up? Or try freeing you first? Which is easier…..?" I suppose freeing him would be easier, but then, is that the safer option for me? I don't know this half-demon, after all; he may be the ungrateful type. Keeping him pinned there would give me a bit of leverage. I'd free him so long as he promised not to attack or kill me. But then, once he's awake, I'll be responsible for feeding and hydrating him until he is free him. I'm not going to wake him up only so he can starve to death. But all of this begs the questions- how do I free him and how am I going to wake him up?

I sat there beside the half-demon for I don't know how long. My mind crafted and rejected countless plans. By the time the sun was starting to fall in the sky, I realized that I hadn't drank or eaten anything in quite a while. My eyes wandered back up to his sleeping face. "What should I do? Will you be alright if I leave you here by yourself for a couple of minutes?" I waited, as if to expecting him to reply. When he didn't, a smile drew across my lips. "Of course you will. You've survived this long by yourself. Don't worry; I'm only going to get some water and hopefully some food. Then I'll figure something out," I stood up, brushing off my red priestess pants. Then I glanced back at him with a twinge of worry. I hope I'll be able to figure something out. Otherwise, who knows how long I'll be here trying to revive him.

Lucky for me, there was a stream not so far from the massive tree. I promptly filled my bamboo container and scanned around for anything that could be food. No luck, I sighed dejected. Great- it looks like I won't be eating today. I could wander out further in search for something to eat, but it's already evening out and I don't want to get lost. I think it's best if I return to the half-demon as soon as possible, so that I may sleep on the ground beside him and keep an eye on things.

Just then, this sudden shudder came over me. My hand, which was still holding the bottle under the river's surface, froze in place. My eyes grew progressively wider as this unfamiliar and very masculine voice began to speak inside my head out of nowhere.

"You are that is. My sword will wield for you."

My finger let go of the bamboo bottle, accidently dropping it into the stream. I stayed there, stiff as a board. Wha-…..? What the hell was that?! Whose voice was that just now?! It's one I've never heard before; it sounded deep and old. Where did it come from? It just… appeared in my head! And what did he mean "you are that is"? I am, so does that make me what is? That both does and doesn't make any sense! The part about the sword too…. I am a priestess; we use arrows, not swords. I've never even held a sword before, much less wielded one. I have no idea what that's all about just now…..

Unfortunately there wasn't much time to think about it. This sudden hissing sound slithered up behind me, steadily crawling my way. "Yes; yes, there you are. I see it; I sense it in you. You have it… You have it!" I practically flung myself onto my back on the grass, where I came face-to-face with this weird, terrifying, multiarmed centipede demon. Her buggy eyes were locked onto me as she used her arms to creep along the ground. Her two front arms reached for me. "Give it to me! Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

I didn't even consider what she was saying. I merely scrambled to my feet and made a mad dash into the trees; she followed close behind, calling for me the entire way. "I will carve it out of you! I will eat you alive!" I've gotta shoot her when I get the chance! I'd totally forgotten about the half-demon for a second, but my heart dropped when I spotted him. No! I just lured that centipede demon right to him! I can't let her get any closer; I'll lure her to the dry well over there and shoot her with an arrow. That'll take care of everything.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel! I must have it; I must!" I mis-stepped, only for a moment, but that was enough. I didn't see her gigantic slithering body veer to the side, rounding me from behind. She unexpectantly used the side of her body to careen into me, sending me flying into the distance. I landed on the grass with a harsh thud. Glancing back, the centipede demon was coming in close to where I'd fallen. One portion of her body, without her knowledge I'm sure, was getting very near to the slumbering half-demon. "The jewel! It's mine! It belongs to me!" The blood in my body froze as the side of her bottom half slid ever so closer to him. She's going to crush him if she goes in anymore! My mouth shot open on its own accord. "No! Don't! Don't touch him!" My voice rang throughout the forest.

Everything around us stopped as a single pulse of a heartbeat emanated off the half-demon. The centipede demon checked behind her and we watched as the half-demon's eyes flutter open for the very first time.


	2. InuYasha, The Cursed Half-Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome frees InuYasha, only to realize that something isn't right.

The half-demon opened his eyes, not doing or saying anything for a moment. He only surveyed the situation with a casual disregard. I, on the other hand, was gawking at him in total shock. "Y-You're awake?!" My lips gasped. The centipede demon glanced at him but paid him no mind after that. Her eyes shot back towards me. "The Sacred Jewel- give it to me!" "The Sacred Jewel…." I heard the half-demon's voice for the first time. That's right! My eyes widened in realization. He's awake and vulnerable in that position. I have to free him as soon as possible, but first I should deal with her. I was about to take out my bow and arrow when…

"I'm going to kill you!" The centipede demon flung all of her arms my way. Without time to reach my bow, my hands immediately reached out in front of me. "No! Get away!" Then something that's never before occurred. This powerful aura emitted from my hands, visibly pressing against the demon. She let out a cry, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw a few of her arms fall off her body. My eyes grew in astonishment as I peered at the palm of my right hand. "How did I….?" I have no clue how I did that just now. But there wasn't any time to think about that.

Seeing a window of opportunity now, instead of grabbing an arrow which I should have done, I began running for the half-demon. His eyes widened at my hand stretching out in the arrow's direction. Gotta free him! That was the only thought running through my head. But I saw the stupidity in my actions when the centipede demon knocked me with her side, sending me flying up against the tree and into the half-demon. He blinked down at me with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Would you stop playing around?! You're a priestess, aren't you? So go on and shoot her already!" He yelled in a very strong tone for someone who had just woken up from a long slumber. "I need to set you free!" I didn't care he was shouting at me in that moment. So long as he was pinned to the tree like this, he was in danger and I had to do something. "You wanna free me? Then give me the Sacred Jewel! Quick!" "I… I don't have it! I don't have any jewel!" I retorted.

"It's inside you; it's inside your flesh. I'll eat you and consume the jewel whole!" The centipede demon eluded while she flew at us again. "Stay away from us!" More hand dashing out, more invisible aura, and more of her arms falling off. I never knew I could do that, but it sure was useful. Having enough of her limbs coming off, I think the female demon decided on a different method. This time, before I had time to move, her whole lower body wrapped around the tree, pushing me up again its trunk; I went straight into the half-demon. The centipede's upper half soon came down to get a better look at us. "Once I eat you, our flesh will become one, and I'll be the most powerful demon in the world!"

She's going to kill me if I don't shoot her first. And it's not just me…. I glanced up at the half-demon I was currently pressing up against. I have to free him, just in case anything does happen to me. Heck, maybe he'll even be able to help me fight her. But given the chance…. "Hey," I said up to him. His eyes rolled down to my serious face. "I'm going to free you, then make a run for it. Ok?" He stared at me like I was crazy, but I continued. "One of us needs to make it out of here alive. This way, you'll be safe, even if I don't make it." "Are you insane? Just what kind of priestess are you?" What kind, indeed. Even I wasn't sure at the moment. I may not know that, but what I do know….

Literally as I reached up to grab hold of the arrow, the centipede demon began to crush me with her lower half. I winced, but still went to grab the arrow. Once my fingers wrapped around its wooden handle, the demon snatched my shirt from behind with her two remaining arms. With my back facing to her, I could twist around and do that same hand trip I did before. My hand simply held onto the arrow tighter as I was being pulled up.

The force of which she tugged me grew stronger and stronger. My grip was beginning to slip along the wood. My eyes clenched shut for a minute. No! This is not how we're going to die! This is not how I'm going to die, and this is not how he's going to die. I just need to…. My teeth grit together before my mouth suddenly shot open. "Pull out, damn it!"

My eyes shot open at the sensation of the arrow evaporating in my hand. The half-demon and I gaped down at where it used to be in pure, unadulterated shock and awe. The arrow…. It vanished right in my hand! Even the centipede demon acted astonished- astonished and utterly done with this nonsense. I let out a scream as she crushed, but did not break, the trunk in her coils. "Half-demon!" She chuckled sinisterly to herself. "That takes care of him. And now for you….. Ah!"

Once again, I was dropped to the ground after stabbing her flesh with one of the arrows from my quiver. I landed on the grass on my side, immediately looking to where the half-demon should have been. In anger, she retracted her coils. I let out the biggest sigh of relief when I saw him there, still alive and in one piece. One good thing to her trying to crush him to death was it freed him from the branches and vines which had grown over him. The half-demon was now laying on the grass right beneath the tree trunk, along with some tree bark which had just fallen off. I was relieved to see him alright, only….. everything wasn't alright. Both of us began to realize that in unison as he laid there unmoving.

The half-demon's eyes went from confused, to frustrated, to shocked and profoundly afraid. "I can't move….. I can't move!" He began to holler out again and again. He can't move?! I stood up, not taking my eyes off his lifeless body. Wait, he's paralyzed?! How is that possible?! He just woke up! He should be running all around; not laying there like a lifeless doll! Hold on…. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of my cheek. No- he can't be. He can't be cursed…. Can he? Can he?!

The centipede demon pondered a look back at him, seemingly uninterested. "You're still alive?" She asked in an unremarkable voice. Not for long if he doesn't get moving again! My teeth gridded together worriedly. Now I really have to save him. My hand reached behind me for an arrow.

With a scoff, the centipede demon spun her head back my way. "Bah, a limp half-demon is of no use to me. What I'm after is something much more powerful…" She went to dive in on me, which I only missed by seconds running on in behind her. She checked over her shoulder and found me running in front of the half-demon. There, I protectively stationed myself in between them. Then I readied my arrow and pulled it back to position. "You! I'll devour you alive!"

That was the last thing the centipede demon ever said. With wide eyes, the half-demon watched me make quick work of her. I released the arrow; this stream of light, shining pink trailing from it through the air. It hit the demon straight on, demolishing her within the blink of an eye. I acted as coverage for the half-demon just in case any parts were not exorcized. But that was not the case. Soon enough, we were the only ones in the area again; this calm silence filling the trees once more. I sighed, lowered down my bow, and slowly turned back to see the still motionless half-demon. The only thing to move were his mouth and eyes, and they were both looking at me right now. Even though he never said it out loud, I could read in them: don't leave me- don't leave me like this… please.


	3. That First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome sees what's wrong with InuYasha and has to work something out.

“I…… I can’t move! I can’t move anything! Why can’t I move?! What the hell is wrong with me?! What’s wrong with me?!” The half-demon freaked out. I kneeled down on the grass beside him, surveying his body. I see; I’d heard of this particular curse before but had never seen it in person. It immobilizes the body for any given length of time, which means…….. My heart skipped a frightened beat. He could stay like this for who knows how long. 

It’s around this time that the half-demon saw me again. His face instantly lit up in rage and panic. “Don’t just stand there! You’re a priestess, aren’t you?! Do something! Anything! Help me!” He wasn’t asking; he was demanding. Still I could see why he was in such a state currently. If I didn’t do something, he would continue to lay there and potentially die by the hands of other demons. Time was of the essence, and it was not on our side. 

“Calm down; I’m going to help you. Can you feel anything?” I tried to sound as soothing as possible, which obviously didn’t work. His face contorted to one of anger again. “I can feel everything! I just can’t move my limbs! What is wrong with me?! What kind of spell is this?! I thought that arrow put me to sleep; not paralyzed me!” He wouldn’t stop yelling. “It looks like you’ve been cursed,” I said in a worried voice, afraid to make the situation worse. Too late. He looked like he would have strangled me if he could move his arms. 

“Cursed……. What kind of curse is this?! And more importantly, how do you break it?!” Me? Well, I guess he’s totally dependent on me for well, everything as is. He can’t even feed himself…… Realizing this, I sighed and shut my eyes. What am I going to do? I can’t leave him out here like this. But if I do stay with him, I’ll be responsible for keeping him alive until we find a way to somehow break the curse he’s under. It would be very bad for my priestess power if I let an innocent half-demon die under my watch. My eyes slowly began to reopen. Looks like I don’t have much of a choice for the moment. 

I straightened my back a little and met his stare for the second time. My lips formed into a thin, emotionless line. “I don’t know. But don’t worry; I’m not going to leave you out here like this. We’ll……. We’ll figure out something.” “Yeah, well you better figure it out soon! I can’t defend myself or do anything like this! And there’s no way I’m going to trust myself in the hands of the likes of you, priestess,” he said the last word with vitrail. I’m not surprised he doesn’t trust priestesses; one did pin him to a tree and paralyze him, after all. “Looks like you don’t have much choice at the moment,” I sighed gravely. Then I glanced up at the sky. Damn, it was getting dark out now. I shouldn’t try to move him too much tonight; I’ll have to wait until morning for any of that. Until then……. 

The half-demon’s eyes widen as my hands reached down for me. Before I touched him, I said: “I’m going to spin you onto your back and lay you underneath the tree.” He spat enraged. “Don’t touch me, priestess.” “Look, it’ll be safer for us if we stay put tonight. I can protect you better if you’re under the darkness of the tree. I’ll sleep in the moonlight right beside you.” “You?! Protect me?! Ha, don’t make me laugh! I bet you’re not even a real priestess yet. You couldn’t protect a flee, you stupid girl.” 

I had to take a few deep, stilling breathes. Remain calm, Kagome; remember, he’s the one who’s gone through the traumatic event. You need to be patient with him- he’ll come around…… eventually. In the meantime, don’t get attached. You’re going to break the curse, then go your separate ways……. However long that may take. Until at day, be calm; be calm. You’re a priestess, after all. 

With one last long inhale, I opened my eyes and gazed down upon him. “Look, you don’t have to like me; I’m not asking you for that. But I can’t just leave you here alone. You’d likely die if I did, and we both know it. So for the time being, try to cooperate with me. I’m doing this for you, half-demon.” He growled slightly. “Don’t call me that.” “Then tell me your name, and I’ll call you that instead.” “As if I’d ever tell you!” “Fine, then half-demon it is. Now, I’m going to move you. Please tell me if there’s any pain.” 

The half-demon was surprisingly quiet after this; at least for a full minute. I grabbed the sides of his kimono and as gently as I could, tried to roll him onto his back. “Ow!” He let out a cry once in position. “Sorry!” I immediately pulled my hands back, afraid he was actually hurt. He shot me a monstrous glare. “There’s a twig digging into my back!” “Oh……. Oh! Sorry,” a bit apprehensively, I slithered my hand underneath him in search of said twig. It wasn’t a very big branch, but it would disturb anyone’s sleep. Once that was removed, I kneeled down and set my hands onto my lap. 

“There, how’s that? You comfy now?” His glare returned my way, before he tore his eyes off to the side. “Whatever……..” Gees, talk about mature. Still, I didn’t have to talk to him; my primary objective now was keeping the half-demon alive. I’m sure Amaterasu would forgive a delay in my pilgrimage. With one last check around us, I removed my bow and arrows, and laid down beside him on the grass. I was on my side so I could see him easily, just in case anything happened during the night. Neither of us said another word to each other; my eyes simply drifted shut. They were closed, so I didn’t see the half-demon silently watching me from the corner of his eye for a long while after the fact.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome decides that she and InuYasha have to leave the forest.

He hasn’t moved an inch since he woke up- that half-demon. The next morning I went back to the stream to fetch us some more water. It slowly dawned on me that I had to come up with a plan. The two of us couldn’t stay in the forest forever, especially with me gathering all the food and water, and protecting us both. Forget the amount of work it was for me; it just plain old wasn’t safe to leave him alone for long. My arrow supply was starting to dwindle and wouldn’t hold out if another demon attacked us. In reality, the best course of action was finding us lodging- if only temporarily- and then figuring out how to break the spell. I will find a way to break it, won’t I? I bit my bottom lip nervously. Won’t I? 

The half-demon flashed me a glare upon my arrival. There he was, right where I left him; propped up against the sacred tree. I came over, kneeled down, and held the bamboo canister up to his lips. “Here, drink.” “I told you. I don’t need your help,” he remarked, cold as ever. “What’s the point in you dying on me just so you can keep your pride? You can’t move, so you can’t sustain yourself otherwise. Now, drink.” I think he was more done with my talking than anything, considering he begrudgingly took a few sips. I waited until the canister was almost empty, then put it away. The half-demon watched me start to gather up my things. 

“You know………” He began but waited to finish. “What?” I replied, not looking away from my stuff. “I bet the Sacred Jewel could break this curse……..” Oh, I could already see where he was going with this. My lips let out a sigh and I began to pack everything up. “I already told you, I don’t have any jewels.” “But that Mistress Centipede witch said you did! That’s why she tried to eat you, remember?” Wait, she did, didn’t she? But then…….. "It's inside you; it's inside your flesh. I'll eat you and consume the jewel whole!" “I suppose……. if there really is a Sacred Jewel, then it’s inside me……. somehow.” “Somehow? What’da mean “somehow”?! How do you not know that the world’s most powerful jewel is inside of you!?” The half-demon raised his voice at me. I glanced at him, but not for long; I had greater concerns to worry about than this jewel which may or may not be inside my body. “Look, I don’t know about any of that. What I do know is that we need to find shelter and fast.” 

The half-demon’s eyes grew as I stood up with my packed bag, bow, and arrow quiver. “Uh, what are you doing?” “We’re leaving this forest. I will find somewhere for us to stay tonight.” “Hey, wait! You’re not going to leave me here alone, are you?!” His face morphed in anger. Gees, what a hot head. What happened to “I don’t need your help”? He’ll never admit it, but he’s terrified to be left all by himself like this. And I don’t blame him. Still, would it kill him to be a little bit nicer to me? But the bigger question is: how much is he going to weigh? 

“I’m leaving and you’re coming with me,” I straightened up and turned so to face him. The half-demon gave me a surprised stare until I continued. “I’m going to carry you.” He looked angry, confused, and amused all at the same time. “Ha! You, carry me? You couldn’t lift three pounds, let alone a full-grown demon like me. We’re not going anywhere- mark my words.” My finger twitched in annoyance. This boy…….. “Do you want to come with me or not? I’m leaving one way or the other. Neither of us will live long if we stay here. And you’re right; I’m not physically strong. But I think I can manage fine just until we find some place to stay, provided you want to join me. So what do you say? Are you going to let me carry you? Or are you going to stay under the tree like that?” 

The half-demon didn’t answer right away. I was willing to bet he was at war with himself. On the one hand, he was likely very strong and independent- when he could move, that is. And he already established that he had this distrust and dislike of priestesses. But on the other hand, he was in a vulnerable situation at the moment and we both very much knew it. Leaving him alone out here would be a death sentence, and while I had no real intention of doing that, I wanted to let it sink in for a minute. He needed me, and there was no way he could stop me from helping him if I wanted. He just has to learn to be a little more grateful, or at least less hateful- that’s all. 

After a while, the half-demon spat and closed his eyes. He bared his teeth a little. “Nugh, damn it……. I hate this. I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!” He started his tirade, which I saw fit not to interrupt. This was probably cathartic for him. “I used to be this strong, powerful force to be reckoned with, and now look at me! Having to be carted around by some no-account priestess like a cripple………. I’m sick of all this! I want my old life back! That’s something I never thought I’d say, but it’s true…….. I wanna be me again! I can’t stand how much I hate this!” His last sentence was particularly loud; it echoed all throughout the forest. He breathed some really deep breathes, panting with his mouth wide open. I waited for another minute before finally speaking. 

“Are you alright?” More panting on his end; he didn’t look me in the eye this time. “Yeah……..” He gasped after a moment. Right, then. The half-demon’s eyes suddenly grew as I bent down to lift up his motionless arm. First I placed my bow and other stuff around his body, then I hoisted him- with a ton of effort, I might add- up off the ground. He wasn’t standing, more so dangling there. Letting out a heaving gasp, it took everything I had to pull his arm over my shoulder. I couldn’t carry him on my back per se, but I used it as some support. With one hand holding onto his wrist, and the other grasping at his side, I did my best to hoist the half-demon onto me. He was super heavy, but it got easier once he was half-leaning on my back. 

At first, the half-demon seemed impressed, if only mildly so. Soon enough however, his face reverted back to a scowl. “How long do you think you can keep this up for?” His tone was not at all pleasant or thankful. “We’ll see,” was my only response. Not that I really had much of a choice. I had to carry him like this until we found somewhere to stay- somewhere to stay and hopefully with someone who can help us.


	5. Yura Of The Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome fights Yura of the hair.

Turns out I couldn't carry him for long periods of time. I had to stop every so often to set the half-demon down and give my back a rest. We'd been walking for half a day now, all in this thick, penetrating silence. I was too busy concentrating on not dropping him to speak, and he was too busy trying not to be embarrassed out of his mind at the situation. When we finally reached a narrow, peaceful stream, I had to set him down again.

As carefully as I could, I laid him down on his back. We were both dripping in sweat; it was a hot day out. He panted as I knelt down beside the water and splashed my face with it. Then I soaked the only tiny towel I had with me and placed it over the half-demon's forehead. He glanced at me with something resembling non-hostility for once.

"You…. You don't have to be so nice to me, you know," he breathed lowly. I couldn't help but smirk a little. "Would it be easier for you that way? Is it easier to be mean to me if I'm cruel and snarky back to you?" He didn't say anything, but I knew I'd gotten him. It must be a lot of energy on his part, keeping up the pretence of hating my guts all the time. After smiling to myself, I began lifting some water to drink in my cupped hands. He quietly observed me the whole time.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't too long. Something tugged at my hand, making me glance down at it. To my disgust, there was this super long black hair wrapped around my palm; something pulled on it, making it tighten up on my skin. "Ew, gross!" I tried to untangle my hand from the foreign hair. "What is it?" The half-demon asked but couldn't see from where he was laying. I ignored his question, trying ever so harder to get it off me. Pulling only hurt more, but I was able to remove it after some doing. Annoyed and grossed out, I tossed it back into the stream. "Nugh, this hair wrapped itself around my hand. It's gone now." "A hair?" He perked up slightly.

There was this brief lull for a second before….. "Watch out!" The half-demon cried out to me. I fell back onto the grass next to the water, startled and confused as to what just happened. All I knew is that I fell backwards and….. My eyes widened at the sight of this thin dagger swinging through the air on its own accord. No, upon closer examination it was floating on its own; it was being guided by hair! More hair?! This insidious laughter filled the air around us, and I looked forward to see this thin demon girl with short hair slide down balancing on a strand of horizonal hair. She wore this huge smile and was glancing my way.

"Oh my, oh me! Fifty years have passed and the Sacred Jewel has finally resurfaced," she cooed. Sacred Jewel? Oh, wait; don't tell me she's after it too? How have I lived all my life until now without ever hearing about this thing inside of me? If it is inside of me. "So you're the one with the hair," my eyes narrowed onto her. She chuckled with this sinister tone. "So you can see it, then? My net of hairs, I mean. Pity, because seeing's not enough." "What do you want, demon?" "What do you think?! She's after the Sacred Jewel, you idiot!" The half-demon yelled. I shot him a glare before standing up to my feet. "Is that what you're after? Well I'm afraid to tell you, it's not on my person."

The hair demon chuckled a second time. "Not on your person? My, you must take me for a fool, little girl. I am Yura of the Hair, though you needn't bother to remember, because you'll be dead soon! I'll be having the jewel, if you don't mind." My teeth grit together; we don't have time for this. It's already half-day and we're still in the forest. "Look, Yura; I already told you, I don't have it. Now I'm giving you the chance to escape before I'm forced to exorcize you."

Only now did her expression turn serious. "What? You're threatening me? But you're nothing but a priestess- a priestess with very bad hair. You have no rights making demands of me, you naughty, naughty girl." I sighed, already exasperated. "Well, half-demon; it looks like I'm going to have to take care of her. Just wait and I'll…" "My, what pretty silver hair!" We both blinked back to Yura, who was smiling again now. "What lovely hair you have there, half-demon. Only…. Why are you laying in the dirt like that? You're going to spoil those beautiful locks." The half-demon growled, and I glared up at her. This could be bad; I've got to keep her attention off of him.

"Listen, Yura. I'll give you one last chance to escape," I don't like killing demons unless absolutely necessary. Her gaze shifted from the helpless half-demon over to me; her grin fading fast. "You insolent brat- how dare you? I am a powerful demon; you're nothing but a good-for-nothing human. You don't even have good hair!" She shot her hairs in my direction. I managed to leap out of the way, which turned out to be a bad move. I watched in shock and horror as her hairs grabbed the half-demon again. They wrapped around his wrists and legs, lifting him up into the air. "Half-demon!" I cried out afraid.

Yura came in closer to him. "Awe, what a cute doggie you are. You must be InuYasha." InuYasha? Is that his name? "How'd you know my name?!" InuYasha demanded. "Oh, you're infamous around these parts- the half-demon that got pinned to the tree for fifty years. Now I know for sure that it's you." "Yeah? What's it to ya?" "Why haven't you taken the jewel for yourself if you're with her? That priestess can't be that hard to….."

Yura froze mid-sentence as her callas eyes reverted back to me. They enlarged upon beholding me, an idea suddenly coming to her mind. "Wait, you….. You don't have the jewel… You are the jewel!" The hair demon made a mad dash to where I was standing. "Don't just stand there! Move, stupid girl!" I really wish he wouldn't call me that, especially considering I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting around here. Tossing myself out of the way, I rolled on the grass just barely missing her attack. But Yura wouldn't give up. "I'll cut you up into little pieces; then I'll take the jewel from inside you!" This is bad.

Her blade flew at me. I dodged it by scrambling to my feet with seconds to spare. Instead of slicing me, it cut the hair planted in the ground. Turns out this had a positive effect, as the hair holding up InuYasha started to loosen and fall down. We both blinked at the sight of his body coming down slowly. Yura did not look happy. "Now look what you've done!" She screeched. InuYasha! I didn't hesitate to run over to his motionless body. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Priestess….." I was about to bend down to pull some hair off of him before his face lit up, and not in a good way. "Hey, watch out!" The half-demon shouted. I checked over my shoulder to see Yura sending a massive wave of hair in my direction. My eyes grew gigantic.

"InuYasha!" Without thinking first, I threw my body overtop InuYasha's, so to protect him from the oncoming attack. But to the shock of both of us, the hair didn't reach us. In fact, it dissolved before it could reach my back. "What the….?! How are you doing that?!" Yura gasped, utterly blindsided. I…. I have no idea, I blinked in just as much astonishment as her. Yura's face soon contorted with anger. "It must be the jewel! Alright, that does it! I've had enough!" Wanting to take me on herself, Yura pulled back her blade and began making her charge at me again.

Not wasting a single more moment, I got up, took my bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. I pulled it back and fired in her direction. And just like that, Yura was exorcized mid-air. The only thing remaining of her were her clothes and this creepy red comb. I took a few deep breathes, lowered my bow, and glanced back to the half-demon still on the ground where I left him. He'd seen the whole thing from where he was laying.

He's alright, I let out a little sigh of relief to myself. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Yep; he's back to normal I'd say. I walked over to him, kneeling down on his left side. "Well, I took care of her anyway. We better hurry; we've wasted enough time here as it is," my eyes peered up at the sky worriedly. The half-demon watched me for a moment.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." "Do what?" I inquired, genuinely confused. He tisked, shutting his eyes. "Never mind. I'd never say "thank you" to a priestess- especially one so weak and puny- but if I did…" "Yes?" Seeing where this was going, I prompted him to continue. He sucked the air through his pursed lips, like this was torture. "Whatever. Since I can't protect you, I guess I'll have to settle for this for now." This definitely caught my attention. Wait a second? Did he just say "protect"? As in him protecting me? I never even thought about it before but clearly he did…. He'd protect me if he could, and he didn't even know my name.

A clever smirk rolled across my face as I decided to have some fun with this. "Protect me? You'd protect me if you could?" Oh, the glare he shot me just then- priceless. "No! Who said I'd ever protect you?! You're brain's broken or something. I sure as heck don't have time to waste on babysitting helpless little humans like you," he said with a tone. My smirk widened, enjoying this immensely. "But I have all the time to babysit helpless little demons like you- is that it?" InuYasha froze and blinked at me several times before tearing his eyes away. "That's different obviously. I can't move my body." "I know, which is something we'll need to work on and fast." Finishing on that note, I gathered myself on InuYasha again and hoisted him up onto my back. My knees were already feeling wary and we hadn't moved an inch yet. Yeah, we have to break this curse and the sooner, the better.


	6. A Beckon Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds help just when she needs it the most.

I don't know when it started to rain. At some point in the afternoon, my brain just kinda shut off. I was utterly exhausted- exhausted, hungry, and full of anxiety. I dreaded the thought of spending another night in this forest. By the time the rain began to pour down, I hadn't even noticed that we were getting drenched. My feet just kept moving forward on their own accord.

It never occurred to my mind once to simply drop InuYasha and make my escape. No, as far as I could tell into the future, our fates were intertwined, whether I liked it or not. Still, this whole affair was brutal to my body. My back ached like no tomorrow and I was convinced that my feet would fall off. I must have been in such a state since even the half-demon seemed concerned for me. "Hey, you ok?" He eventually asked when I grew eerily quiet. We were both soaked from the rain by now, not that I cared. I didn't even answer InuYasha; my sole thought was finding us a safe place to stay for the night.

You know when they say you have sudden spirts of energy when hope's on the horizon? That's what happened to me after the sun had set. It was dark out and the rain was still coming down hard. InuYasha mentioned how we should stop for the night, but I didn't reply. My body merely kept moving on its own accord. I think it got so used to walking in pain that it couldn't stop so easily.

Walking turned to running however, when to our surprise and sheer relief, a light flickered in the distance. The forest! My eyes grew in rapid realization. We're reaching the end of it! Without my brain's consent, my feet started to run. "Hey!" This burst of energy startled InuYasha, but I didn't stop. My pace didn't slow down until we saw where the light was coming from.

Imagine our shock to find an abbey at the edge of the forest. The light immitted from one of the guard walls surrounding the brick structure. Someone must have seen us because I didn't have to call out to anyone. I stood there, half-demon in hand, as the front gate slowly opened. Two robed men- both much older than me- peered out at us. I think they were trying to figure what to make of the two strangers suddenly showing up at their door like this. My mouth opened for the first time in hours.

"Help! Please, help us!" Those were the last words I said before suddenly collapsing to the ground. My front half landed in the dirt with my hair flying out all around me. Of course InuYasha fell too, landing right onto my back. "H-Hey!" He sounded scared and alarmed. It's only then that I realized I'd been crying for a good while now; my face was stained with tears and raindrops. My eyes lowered as my breathing finally slowed down. Please…. More tears flowed out from the corners of my eyes. Please, help us…..

"Is she… dead?" One male voice asked. "What?! You're not dead, are you?!" InuYasha began to panic. "Can you move, demon?" Another new voice questioned InuYasha. "No, my body's been cursed," he replied. One monk pulled InuYasha off of me while another knelt down to lift my upper half off the ground into his arms. My eyes fluttered open for a moment to see the kind face staring down at me. I'm so tired, was the only thought going through my head. "Please….. Help us…" My lips sputtered. Immediately after that I shut my eyes, and didn't reopen them until late next morning.


	7. Arrival At Kairo Abbey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes up the next morning in a foreign place.

Nugh, my head. Those were my first conceptualized thoughts I remember upon waking up. I was laying on something soft, like a floor mat, while being covered with something. My eyes fluttered open to see that I was in a room- a big, walled room. After a few minutes, I rolled over onto my side, where I saw an array of people watching me. This didn't alarm me as you'd think it would; I suppose I was still too tired for that.

"W-Where am I?" My voice rang quietly through the room. "Look, she's awake," one monk said. "How are you, sister?" Another monk, this one much older and in orange, yellow, and purple robing asked me. "Where am I?" I tiredly inquired again. "Easy; easy now. You're safe in our monastery." Monastery? Oh, right; I found that abbey right outside the forest. The forest….. Wait! The half-demon!

"Inu-…. InuYasha!" The monks looked worried as I tried to sit up on my mat. "Where's the half-demon? Where's InuYasha?" I wouldn't stop asking. The purple-clad monk patted my back consolingly. "Easy now, sister. Do not worry; the half-demon is here with us. Have a look," he motioned to the resting InuYasha. He was laying on his own mat right beside mine. Relieved, I crawled on over to him to get a better look; he seemed alright to me. "InuYasha," I breathed, to which he opened his eyes. He opened his bright yellow eyes and shown them up at me. "Priestess….. You're alive," he sounded relieved as well. "We both are," I sighed. Then I sat down beside his mat and rested my head up against my bent knee. The monks all watched us intently.

"The half-demon told us everything. You did a very good thing, getting him out of the forest," the purple monk told me. "Thank you for letting us stay here last night…." I said in a quiet voice. "I am Father Hiro- high priest of this temple." "Nice to meet you, father." "What is your name, sister?" He then asked. "Kagome." "Kagome….." InuYasha whispered under his breath. I looked at him, then back at the purple clad monk. He smiled at me. "Well Kagome, welcome to Kairo Abbey." "Thank you, father." "Hello, Kagome." "Welcome to our temple," the other monks greeted me. That's when a very old monk poked his head in. We all glanced to him curiously. He looked straight at me, wearing a knowing grin on his face- the types of grins only wise, old souls can achieve. "Kagome? Did you say Kagome?" He chuckled warmly to himself.

"Well, well, well; I think we've been expecting you."


End file.
